Canidae
Canidae is the biological family of carnivorous and omnivorous mammals that includes domestic dogs, wolves, and foxes. Appearances Note that this page only contains real (or realistic. See Legion.) canids. Robots, programs, and others based on canids, such as Friender, Patrol Dog, Garm, Karumuna Bash, Rush, and Wolf, are not included here. ''Mega Man 8 Mega Man is shown saving a dog in one of the flashbacks from the ending. Mega Man: Battle & Chase A dog appears in Roll's ending. Mega Man ZX There is a blue Reploid dog named '''Canis' in Area C that belongs to Arcia. In Area G, Allen and his dog Bosch are in danger and can be rescued. There is also an artwork where Vent is surprised by a dog's bark, almost dropping the boxes he carried, and Girouette laughs at the situation. That dog never appeared in the game itself. ''The Misadventures of Tron Bonne Dogs appear in Ryship Island, and will scare Servbots that approach them. Mega Man Legends Kattelox Island has some dogs. Paprika is a dog that belongs to Jim's sister. Early in the game, Jim asks his sister to let him take Paprika with him, and he sends Paprika to chase Tron Bonne. Mega Man Volnutt tries to help Tron Bonne, having the option to talk with Paprika to calm him down or kick him away from her, the latter being possible only in Japanese versions. Paprika will disappear for some time after this event, but will eventually return to his owner. The way Paprika acts will be different depending of the player's actions. If Mega Man talked with Paprika, it will be happy and playful, and Mega Man will be able to understand what he says near the end of the game. If Mega Man kicked Paprika, it will be sad and fears Mega Man. Stray dogs Eight appear in Old City. If a stray dog is approached, it will bark and start chasing Mega Man. When running, stray dogs cause 1 point of damage to Mega Man. A stray dog will stop chasing Mega Man if it is kicked, calming down and not chasing Mega Man again until he leaves the area. Sometimes stray dogs will cease their pursuit when they are far away, but they may follow Mega Man again if approached. Mega Man Legends 2 A fox appears in an abandoned building in the Calinca tundra. Maria's daughter named the fox and is concerned when it disappears after the building is destroyed, but Kon reappears when the Gemeinschaft is destroyed. When Joe leaves Calinca with Maria and her daughter, the fox disappears, implying that Maria's daughter took Kon with her. Other media Captain N: The Game Master The protagonist Kevin has a dog named '''Duke' that appears in all episodes. In the episode A Tale of Two Dogs, Kevin and Mega Man have a mild competition to see which dog is better, Duke or Rush. ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) Xander Payne had a dog that he had to euthanize by shooting when it got caught in an accident. When Xander returned in time, he attempted to avoid this event, without success. ''Rockman X'' manga In the first chapter, the Maverick Pierrot killed a dog named while he tried to protect his owner. After Pierrot's defeat, X and Zero saw his owner crying over his death, and Zero asks why humans do something as useless as crying. When he looks back to his partner, he sees X crying. X then comforts Patrasche's owner. Gallery Cntgmduke.jpg|Duke(Kevin's Dog) Archie Xander Dog.png|Xander's dog(Dead) RX Patrasche.png|Patrasche(Killed by Maverick Pierrot) Trivia *Canis appears in one of the alternate covers from ZX Tunes. *In Mega Man Legends 2, there are pictures of dogs in Yosyonke City's bar. When Mega Man checks one of them, he says that "there was a girl who hated dogs on the last island we were on", referring to Tron being chased by Paprika in the previous game. *In the Mega Man Battle Network and Mega Man Star Force series there are security dog houses used to fool criminals. *Patrasche may be named after the dog with the same name in A Dog of Flanders. Category:Animals